iGet Embarrassed
by SeddieShipper333
Summary: What will happen to Sam and Freddie's relationship when the two of them are faced with an embarrassing situation? *Seddie*


**iGet Embarrassed **

**Just so everyone knows Sam and Freddie are dating from the beginning of this one. Sorry about any mistakes. Hope you like it.**

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Carls do you have any ham?" I asked while I searched though the fridge of their apartment. She was sitting on one of the red bar stools.

"No you ate it all last week remember?"

"Yes, but that was last week" I explained.

"Yeah, your point?"

"That you should have more by now" I said.

"Well we don't."

"Well then I'm going over to Fredweird's so I can eat all his ham."

"And stick your tongue down his throat" Carly added with a chuckle.

"Meh, only if his crazy mother's not there trying to rub anti tick lotion on him." I said scrunching up my nose.

"His mom still rubs anti tick lotion on him?"

"No, I said 'trying' to rub lotion on him."

We both laughed.

"See yeah." she said

"See yeah."

I walked across to the Benson apartment and opened the door.

"Fredward" I called has I looked around the apartment. His Mom must not be home or she would have found me by now to lecture me about 'indoor voices' or something.

I walked over to his room. The door was shut and I could hear loud music though the door. No wonder why he wasn't answering I could hardly hear myself think about ham over this music.

I knocked on the door and called louder this time. "Benson!"

Still no answer. I sighed in frustration and finally flung the door open. To my dreaded surprise I found Freddie….-naked. He must have just come out of the shower because there he was standing there in his room, naked. I was too surprised to move, too surprised to realize what was happening at first. Freddie did the same. He just stood there in shock at first. Finally after a second it hit us.

"Sam, get out please!" Freddie yelled

I quickly turned around and left closing the door behind me "Oops" I called to him while I left his room. I stood in the hallway.

Freddie turned off his music and yelled "I'll be out in a minute" form behind his door.

"Okay" I yelled back.

I felt my checks turn pink. Freddie came out a minute later, this time wearing jeans and a penny tee, we looked at each other. *AWWK-WWARD*

"I should go" I said after a few seconds. I couldn't take the extreme awkwardness anymore.

"Yeah…" Freddie stammered.

I left the Benson apartment and went across the hall to Carly's.

"Hey" Carly said has I walked in. She was sitting on the couch.

I sat next to her. "hey" I sighed.

"I thought you were going to Freddie's?"

"Ya…" I began. "but I sortta walked in on Fredward." I stared forward and squinting my eyes. The way I always did when I was thinking. I was thinking about whether it was a good idea to tell Carly. I decided that she would figure out that 'something' was up sooner or later clearly Freddie and me where bad at keeping secrets form Carly. I thought of Freddie and me's first kiss that we had tried to hide from Carly and how well _that _hadworked out.

"Walked in on Freddie doing what?" She asked popping me out of my thoughts.

"It's not what he was doing it's what he was wearing" I said.

"Okay what was he wearing?" Carly asked confused.

"Okay it's not what he was wearing It's what he _wasn't_ wearing."

"Oh just tell me!" Carly wined. Not bothering to make a guess.

"Fine I walked in on Freddie naked!"I finally spat out.

"oh…." Carly mumbled. She waited a minute then said "Well I know that even know you two are dating you still like to play games and pick on each other but you better not blackmail him with that or make fun of him for it Sam."

"I won't" I said

"Promise?" Carly asked

"Promise."

Even know we were still mean to each other didn't mean we didn't care about each other's feeling and it was too low to use this agents him. It was too much of an unfair advantage and I knew Freddie would really rather not hear it. Carly was right.

I really needed more time before seeing Freddie again but I didn't have a choice because the three of us made plans yesterday to meet at the groovy smoothie at 8 tonight and it was already time to go. I asked Carly about canceling but she had convinced me that it was a bad idea. Because the longer I avoided him the worse it would get.

The three of us all headed down to the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie and I were quiet. Freddie held my hand on the way there, our hands where both sweating form being more nervous around each other than usual.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam, Carly and I were sitting at groovy smoothie. No one spoke. Sam and I still weren't in the mood to talk after earlier today and Carly gave up on talking to us after a while of our one word responses. I was nervous Sam was going to bother me about the incident. I just wanted to go home. I couldn't sit here and wait for Sam to bug me about it. I knew our 'mean game' was just for fun but I really didn't want to hear it.

Carly sighed. She was fete up with us not talking. "I'm going to the bathroom" She said. Of course she only left so we could talk alone. I was sure Sam had told her what happened because she wasn't questioning why Sam and I were so quite. The thought of Carly knowing made me even more embarrassed but my embarrassment of Carly knowing was nothing compared to how awkward I felt around Sam. Carly knowing was the least of my problems. Besides someone had to tell Carly and I would rather it be Sam than me.

"Freddie" Sam said

"Yeah?" I asked in a mumble.

"What's wrong Baby?" she asked in a voice that she only used once in a while. The voice was like talking to a puppy. I had only ever heard her use the voice on me…and Jonah.

_(*author: yes Sam just called Freddie Baby in a talking to a puppy type voice, but she does this in iDate Sam and Freddie. She says "aww baby you wrote a good paper" she also dose it to Jonah once. So it's not weird. Sorry I just wanted to clarify now back to the story.*) _

I though about telling her everything that was bothering me at first but I decided not to.

"Nothing" I finally said.

Sam smirked at my answer. "Come on Benson, you're not fooling anyone. What's wrong?" She asked again. This time she talked causally instead of her 'puppy voice.'

I sighed "guess" I said. It came out in more of a mean tone than I had meant it to.

"I know it has to do with earlier today, but what exactly is the matter?" she said slightly annoyed that I wasn't cooperating.

I thought for a while trying to decide how to put it. Finally I sighed and said "I guess I'm just embarrassed and mad that it happened." I had to struggle to keep my voice from cracking while I said it.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you"

"That's ok" I said "but you could have knocked" I added in a mumble.

"I did. But that doesn't matter. Look Freddie, why don't we just pretend it never happened? We won't talk about it anymore I won't tease you about it and I won't blackmail you with it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you didn't see anything. Therefore I'm still embarrassed." I knew Sam only meant well but she couldn't fix this. However her saying she was sorry did help some not that I could really blame her for the incident anyway. And at least know I knew she didn't want to make fun of me. But none the less I was still embarrassed.

**Sam POV**

I didn't know what would make him less embarrassed. I said I was sorry. I was getting a little annoyed too because I didn't know how I could fix this. I felt like the whole thing was my fault for opening that stupid door, I wished I never opened. Even know it wasn't like me to act this way and be so caring I had to do it because my only other choice was to let us break up. I mean if I couldn't make him less embarrassed than he wouldn't feel comfortable talking to me and how could we have a relationship then? _Man all this thinking was making me hungry for some meatballs._ _Snap out of it Sam! Now is not the time to crave meatballs._ I couldn't think of anything else to say or do so I thought I would take a gamble try kissing him to see if it helped. So I leaned forward and kissed him. When we pulled away from each other Freddie seemed somewhat better that before.

**Freddie's POV**

I didn't know why but for some reason Sam's kiss made everything a whole lot better.

"It never happened?" I asked when we pulled away

"Nope" Sam said

*A week later*

We were sitting on beanbags in the iCarly studio getting ready for our next web show. I'm on my laptop getting all the tech stuff ready and Sam is writing down a list of props we need for the next show . Carly had gone over to Groovy Smoothie to get us some smoothies.

All the awkward embarrassment of Sam and I's little accident was gone. But one question rattled around in my head and though I wished I didn't have the erg to ask it, I knew it was the only way I would really be able to move on.

"Hey Sam" I said, already very nervous to ask.

"Yeah Freddison?"

"You know when you walked in on me a week ago?" I said. Now I was twice has nervous. But I had to say it now. There was no turning back.

"Freddie I thought that never happened?"

"I know but I have to know… how much you saw" I couldn't look at her has I said it and I spat out the question quickly.

At first Sam seamed shocked at my question but she seemed to shake it off quickly because after a second she said "How much I saw of what Freddie?" in an 'I'm dumb' voice. Then she gave me a teasing smirk.

"Sam!" I said giving her a playful shove.

She laughed

"None"

"_None" _I said raising my eyebrows. "Seriously Sam how much did you see?"

"_None"_ She reassured this time slightly annoyed that I didn't believe her.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Really" she ensued, this time in her sympathetic voice.

"Then why didn't you tell me that week ago?" I asked.

"Oh you probably wouldn't have believed me then anyway."

"I still don't believe you." I half joked "I mean honestly how could you have not seen anything?"

"What did you what me to see something?" She teased again.

"No!" I said quickly "Just answer my question." I pleaded

"Fine, your hands covered _'it'_ up"

I thought back to the day. It had taken me a second to process the shocking information that Sam had just walked in on me. But I do remember covering '_it' _up with my hands has the door opened. However at the time I assumed it was too late.

"Ok I believe that" I said.

"Good" she said.

Then I leaned forward to kiss her. Our lips met and I closed my eyes.

SeddieShipper333


End file.
